


Highly Recommended

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Highly Recommended

Title: Highly Recommended  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #191: Snape the Spy  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None. No spoilers.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Highly Recommended

~

“Come in!”

The man strode in majestically, taking a seat and staring into the interviewer’s eyes with confidence.

“You realize what this position entails?” the interviewer asked.

“Indeed,” the man said.

“And you’re prepared to do whatever’s necessary to safeguard Queen and country?”

“Yes.”

“You have experience in espionage? In performing expedient... acts?”

“Certainly,” the man replied, his velvet tone making the interviewer shiver with its implied menace.

“You come highly recommended... Very well! Welcome to MI5, Dr. Snape. I hope your prior experiences have prepared you for the real world of spying.”

Snape smiled unpleasantly. “I suspect I’ll manage.”

~


End file.
